


Bros Love Cuddles.

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, you look disgusting. It’s like death decided he needed a body and chose you.” Ransom cracked an eye open, practically glued shut from dried tears and God knows what else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Love Cuddles.

Spending summer break in bed was not a part of Ransom’s plans. He was supposed to be out with Holster and hanging out and maybe even cuddling a little. Bros love cuddles.

But no, instead he’s coughing up a lung into his trash can and shivering underneath the buckets of sweat rolling down his forehead. All because of a baby.

Now, as an adult he shouldn’t blame the baby, who was just going about his day doing baby things and being adorable. But this baby, this baby _sneezed_  into his mouth. His _mouth_ , the thing he used to talk and eat. And now he’s dying and it’s all the baby’s fault. The only good thing in this entire situation is that Ransom is at Holster’s house.

Ransom and babies are enemies.

* * *

“Hey, you look disgusting. It’s like death decided he needed a body and chose you.” Ransom cracked an eye open, practically glued shut from dried tears and God knows what else. Holster was walking through his bedroom door, a bowl of what he assumed is soup and crackers in his free hand.

“Your bedside manners astound me. I feel so pretty. Now feed me.” He croaked, reaching out for the bowl eagerly. It felt like he hadn’t eaten in years. He happily accepted the bowl that was handed to him, smiling at the warmth it gave his hands. It was chicken noodle soup and from the one nostril he could breathe through, it smelled divine. He grabbed the spoon Holster handed him first and took a few drinks of the broth. He switched between a fork to eat and a spoon to drink until it was all gone. After that, Holster dabbed at his head with a cloth to mop up the sweat and left him to sleep some more.

 

Ransom slept for six hours, and then for three more after Holster’s mom came in to check his temperature. When he woke up, there was a pinkish tint to the room and the shower in Holster’s en suite just shut off. With a sigh that turned into a fit of coughing, Ransom turned onto his side and settled down to sleep some more. 

He had just been about to drift off when cold arms wrapped behind him over the covers. 

“Gonna get sick.” He muttered, yawning tiredly.

“Shh. Go to sleep.” 


End file.
